100 Themes Challenge
by The Hero's Shadow
Summary: A series of LinkxVaati oneshots.
1. Introduction

**A/N: These might vary in length, but they'll always be rather short. Some are AU, some pertaining to Minish Cap, some the maga, etc. They shouldn't be taken as sequential - they are random drabbles. The pairing featured is LinkxVaati.**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

"I am Vaati, and I possess the power of a God!"

From where Link stood, transfixed, he could see the lavender hair of the sorcerer wisp like the thread of a spider's web around his pale face; a few locks accented his bangs that covered one crimson eye, the other bearing a strange tattoo - or scar? - centimeters underneath.

And as he watched Vaati's face and body contort with the power of the Wishing Cap, he believed in the "Hylian's" words.

His first impression of the wind mage was a terrifying one.


	2. Love

"...Vaati, what are you doing?"

Link watched from a few yards away as Vaati crouched next to something on the ground; the breeze was docile and its invisible fingers stroked his pale purple strands.

The wind mage was silent as he turned around and approached Link, crimson eyes downcast and studying the grass; his cheeks were rosy. In his slender, feminine hands were a few freshly picked flowers that matched the color of his eyes and face.

"...Aren't roses a way of expressing love?" Vaati murmured as he handed them to the Hylian boy.


	3. Light

_I wonder..._

A very curious light haired boy leaned over from his bed and reached into the drawer of the table beside it; he pulled out a strange purple instrument with a printed eye on its single red lens. He leaned over slowly, hovering the object a few inches above head of the boy who was sleeping heavily in the bed besides him.

He positioned it above the mage's head; for a few seconds, all he could see was, while a bit shocking in itself, was Vaati's brain matter; but he stared for a few seconds more, knowing what the Lens of Truth was capable of.

He watched as a small projection of the inner workings of Vaati's mind begin to leak from his head underneath the Lens of Truth and wisp around the room. At first, all of the light in the room was sucked away, and there was only a black atmosphere with a slit of red - but soon, the slit blossomed, until Link indentified it as a sun. A rising sun.

"...He overcame his darkness," Link whispered in awe. "He is filling himself with light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For any of you wondering why Link used the Lens of Truth to look into Vaati's mind and not his heart, it was said Vaati _learned_ of the darkness in the hearts of men; I think this corrupted more how he interpreted the world, which led to him becoming very bitter and power crazy, rather than him just being truly evil. **

**Also, the brain is what stores emotions and concepts, and while the heart is more symbolic, I found it a tad less accurate. But that's just my take on it.**


	4. Dark

"This was a terrible idea!" scowled a very frustrated wind mage, as his pawed the earthy walls with his hands, unable to see a thing in the inky blackness of the cave.

"You said you wanted to go exploring with me," Link, even in the distance deeper into the cave with his voice carrying in an echo, still sounded hurt.

Vaati finally huffed in exasperation and flopped down on the stony earth, crossing his arms. He wasn't moving an inch until Link decided that this was a ridiculous idea and that they should return home.

Only a few minutes passed, before he heard Link's reluctant footsteps reverberating throughout the cave walls. The small shroud of light cast from Link's small lantern caught Vaati's attention, and he instantly stood, ready to be escorted out of the cave.

But Link didn't seem to see him, as the oil in the lantern was burning fast. Link quickly thrust the lantern about, looking for Vaati.

"Damn it!" Link hissed, as only a dim smolder glowed from the lantern. He stepped forward slowly, the small shadows making it confusing and impossible to find his lilac haired friend.

"I'm right here, Link!" Vaati yelled, who could see Link more clearly. "I'm over - !"

Before he could finish his sentence though, he watched the boy's figure stumble and trip over a loosely placed boulder the size of one of their heads, and Vaati soon felt himself topple to the ground as well.

His forehead was sore, and there was something wet on his mouth...

Vaati drew his hand up to wipe it away, thinking it was only Chu Jelly that had splattered from the ceiling, when his fingers brushed across flesh and a crop of soft hair. Warm breath coming from a pair of nostrils tickled his face.

"Mrrmphh, L-Lrink?" Vaati exclaimed through Link's lips, whos were pressed against his own.

"Shhh..." Link cooed, feeling in the dark clumsily for Vaati's hands, before pinning them to his sides, and hearing a small gasp, with the undertone of a moan, escape Vaati's throat. "Let's enjoy this while we can."


End file.
